Promiscious Girl
by Cool Blue Firefox
Summary: No...it has nothing to do with the song. RukawaxOC They met at a bar in LA. Love bloosomed until something happened that almost destroyed their relationship. Will they manage to figure things out, or is it the end of their love life? Crappy fic...
1. Promiscious Girl

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk or its characters. It belongs to the ownership of Takehiko Inoue.

Author's Note: Just something stupid I felt like writing. So if it sounds crappy, ignore it…go read something else…

When the Night Comes

Los Angeles is home to the LA Lakers. It is also home to one of its finest sport and athletic university, UCLA (University of California, Los Angeles). It is where Rukawa Kaede had spent the last three months getting use to the place while improving his almost perfect basketball skills. Yes, he has finally made his dreams come true. He is actually playing basketball in the country of basketball, the United States of America. After winning the Inter High Tournament back home in Japan, he had finally decided that it was time to move on to the next step. And so he earned a sport scholarship to study in UCLA and finally made his way to USA, leaving behind memories he knew was hard to forget. Yet he also knew that in order to improve, he has to constantly challenge himself to the limits. His has beaten every single ace he could find in Japan; it was now time to find new ace in a country where basketball was everything in life.

UCLA had just won their Pacific Ten Conference (PAC-10) tournament and was now waiting for the West Regional tournament, which would be held in about a week's time. Rukawa was now part of the team and he felt good that he had been part of the team that had beaten the Arizona Wildcats (University of Arizona). To celebrate their victory, his American team-mates had brought him to one of the trendiest bars in LA, the Wild Moon. The atmosphere was indeed 'wild'. The multicoloured lights were dancing around the bar, and the music was absolutely dance retro. Everyone was in the mood to party and so were his friends. Unfortunately, he was the only one who didn't find this atmosphere exciting. Pink-eared bunny girls dressed in black swimsuits and white bow-tie came around to take their orders, but one of his team-mates said: "No, we want the Black Coyotes to serve-up our drinks. If you girls don't mind."

"Oh…you guys want the speciality, then. Wait here, we'll get you your spaces." And with that, the 'Pink Bunnies' left to find some space near the counter where most of the excitement is coming from.

They came back a few minutes later to escort the boys to an empty space right in front of the counter, which had been recently vacated. "There you go, boys! The best seats in the house. Enjoy the fun!" before winking at the boys and leaving them to serve the other customers.

"Hey, what's so special about this spot." asked Rukawa out of curiosity.

"Oh, you just wait and see. The fun is just beginning!"

Behind the counter were four beautiful girls, all dressed in black. Two of them were wearing black sleeveless blouse with black mini-skirts and had on black stilettos, while the other two wore tight black tank-tops and tight black jeans with ankle black boots on. They look like plain ordinary bartenders to me, thought Rukawa, but he hadn't expected what kind of bartenders they would turn out to be. They were served their drinks by a slim Chinese girl with pearl-white complexion, brown hair and green eyes. There wasn't much make-up on her compared to the other three girls. She looked almost natural under the flashing coloured light. She gave a smile and a wink before serving other customers in front of her.

A few minutes ticked by. Then the fun really began behind the counter. It was the custom of the bar that that night's bartenders had to perform in front of the audience, on top of the counter, to their own song selection. They had to perform one-by-one before the final dance anthem, where they would perform together. The best performer of the night would earn that night's bonus (250 dolars!) from the boss. Their dances must be wild and attention-grasping, hence their name 'Black Coyotes'.

"Who do you think would win tonight, Ben?"

"It's a sure win for Siren. No one can beat her. No one has beaten her yet."

"But Clarice, the old-timer, is here tonight. She could give Siren a run for her money!"

"I don't think so, Joe. Siren had beaten her a few times now. That shows that she is really good and that Clarice is at the end of her reign."

"Alright, let's bet…it's 3 to 1 for Siren. What about you, Rukawa? Don't you wanna bet?"

"I don't know these people. Why should I waste my money?"

"Oh, come on. It's just for the fun of it. It won't hurt you. Besides, just a small amount will do. Go on!"

"Alright, 5 bucks for Siren." answered Rukawa as he pulled out the money.

"Oh man, 4 to 1 against Clarice! I'm doomed."

"Looks like Siren's the favourite tonight, Joe. Sorry man!"

The performance began with an African-American girl with black curly hair and dark brown eyes, one of the ones who were dressed in black jeans. She danced to the song 'September' by Earth, Wind and Fire. She was really graceful as her hips undulated with the music. The half the crowd was going "Clarice! Do you stuff, baby!" as the black girl swayed to the beat of the music. After her, the two girls in mini-skirts dance to their tune. But the crowd was not as lively as when it came to the last performer, the pale Chinese girl with emerald green eyes. The atmosphere changed immediately when she stepped onto the counter to dance to the theme song from Tokyo Drift by the Teriyaki Boyz. A big poster with the name "SIREN" was lifted high above the crowd as she began dancing, full of grace and passion, her hips undulating to the beat of the music. She was indeed captivating and was hands-down the most graceful, passionate and attention-grasping dancer of the night.

That's what our blue fox-eyed, raven-haired boy thought. Not only had she caught his eyes; she had also caught his heart in her trap of love. She looked beyond beautiful dancing on the counter. The multicoloured light throwing an ethereal glow around her. She looked like a dark angel…a naughty little sprite…teasing the crowd…and his heart.

He just couldn't get enough of her…

Author's Note: Stupid??? There's still more to come, so if you hate reading it just forget about it…


	2. Drifter

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk or Rukawa Kaede…huhuhu

Author's Note: Here's some more crap if you liked the first part…cheers!

Drifting

He had been watching her for a long time now, ever since his team mates introduced him to this night life. He had been watching her every movement as she danced to entertain her customers. He had become one of her regular customers and he had even introduced himself on his third night at the bar.

_Flashback_

"_Hi."_

"_Hey there! You seem to be a regular here now."_

"_Hm…"_

"_Say, if you're gonna be my regular customer, I should at least know your name. I know all my regular customers' names. So, what's yours?" asked the pretty thing._

"_Rukawa…Rukawa Kaede…"_

"_Oh, you're Japanese. I'm Eurasian. My dad's Japanese, my mom's Canadian. I was born here in LA and had grown up in this place for all my life. My name's Siren, but I bet you already know that." and she gave a small giggle._

"_Ah…"_

_End of Flashback_

He had now been visiting this bar for the pass three months, not everyday, but at least every other day. And Siren was always there to serve him. Until tonight…

Tonight, she wasn't there. She wasn't behind the counter. Everyone was disappointed, especially Rukawa. When they asked for her whereabouts, the other bartenders told them that she was having an off-day because of some important things to do. Everyone was frustrated, yet the other bartenders seemed to know something and they weren't telling. Rukawa sensed that, and so he tried to pry at them, hoping to get the truth, but they weren't talking.

Luck was on his side though. As he was about to leave, a few young men came into the bar and went straight towards the counter, all agitated and excited. Their feelings were immediately shared by the other bartenders, who began asking them questions about come kind of race.

"So has the race started yet, Ken?"

"Not yet, Candy. They are still going through some last minute checking. You don't want the 'Panther' to crash now, do you?" answered Ken.

"Oh no! We don't wanna lose the best drifter around, as well as the best Coyote here." remarked Candy.

That statement caught Rukawa's attention as he tried to listen further to what they were about to say. Unfortunately, the young men began to hurriedly leave when a beeper went off. 'So the race is about to begin, eh?' thought Rukawa, as he discreetly and silently followed the men to their cars as they raced towards the starting point of the race. Could that racer or drifter as they said be Siren? He had to find out.

He got into his car and followed them up winding roads and steep hills towards a gathered crowd of people and cars that were modified to suit hill racing. He could see, distinctly, two cars in the middle of the road, obviously the ones who would be racing, ready for the race to begin. One was a metallic blue with yellow graffiti and a name "Blue Shark" painted on its rear end; the other was a metallic night black with silver streaks and a red name "Panther" painted at the side of the door. People were talking rapidly with each other; no one could wait for the race to begin and they were starting to get furious. At last, though, a man dressed in a white shirt, dark blue suit and faded blue jeans came out. He was the emcee for the night.

"Racers! Get into your cars now! The Race is about to begin!"

Rukawa saw Siren, somewhere in the crowd, walking confidently towards the "Panther" and getting into it. "She is the driver of the 'Panther'? So that confirms it, she is the racer they were talking about!" an excited Rukawa thought. Wait a minute! She is going to race…HERE? A moment of panic washed over him. He hadn't expected the truth would turn out to be THIS! Siren…a hill racer…a drifter…like the ones in the movie "Tokyo Drift"… He couldn't accept female racers…let alone Siren. He wanted to pull her out of her car that instance and try to talk some sense into her head. But the race was about to begin…

"Ready…Set…GO…!!!"

The two cars tore down the road in a burst of speed, with the Panther tailing the Blue Shark inches away. But as they came to the part of the road where there were plenty of twists and turns, the Blue Shark lost its lead and the Panther swivelled along the snake like road with ease, drifting professionally (imagine Initial D). The race ended swiftly, with the Panther winning it by a mile. Rukawa couldn't believe it. Siren had outraced the other driver in a dangerous hill race. He should have been in fear of her getting into an accident, but instead he was so damn proud of her for winning the race he once thought as illogical. He shouldn't be happy or proud of her. He should be mad at her…he should warn her…he should…and that, he did.

He found her after the race and confronted her.

"So there you are, Siren. Racing instead of doing your nightly duty?"

"Oh, you scared me, Rukawa-kun. Oh, this. I needed a break from bartendering so I'm indulging in my favourite hobby, drifting and racing…hehe"

"That's not funny. Racing like this is dangerous. You could get killed."

"Well, I survived tonight."

"You could get killed the next time you race."

"Listen, Rukawa. I don't know why you are here preaching to me, but it's none of your business. You have no rights to be here if you're against racing. Get out of here or I'll make you!"

"I'm just concern," worry written over Rukawa's face.

She sighed. "I know you are. But I'm sorry…I like racing. It's exciting, adrenaline-rushing, and fun. I can't help it, neither can I stop doing it. So please, just leave me alone to my indulgence, ok? If it makes you feel better, I promise I'll be careful, ne?"

"You can't promise. Because when it happens, it happens." said Rukawa, sadness seeping into his message.

Siren was silent for a long time, the message hitting home. Her friends were calling out to her, so Rukawa left her to ponder on what he had just said. He left her…standing as still as a white marble statue…lost in her thoughts…

Author's Note: Just a little bit more, and I'll release you all from my torture…MUAHAHA…


	3. Confession

Standard Disclaimer:I don't own Slam Dunk… What more can I say…?

Author's Note: It's the last part of the story! Thank your lucky stars it ain't getting longer than that.

Confession

Rukawa hadn't been coming around to the bar lately after that night; and because of that, Siren seemed to have lost her passion to do what she does best. She couldn't put her finger into it, but somehow Rukawa seems to have some sort of effect on her. After what he said to her the other night, she couldn't seem to concentrate on anything; whether it was her studies back in college, her part-time job at the Wild Moon, or her racing. Somehow he had sucked out the very meaning of her existence.

Everything she did so far had a reason. Her parents and two brothers, an older brother 5 years her senior and a twin brother, died in a car accident when she was 13, just before she entered junior high. Since then, she developed a phobia to driving. Sadness overwhelmed her that she instinctively buried herself in her studies. She had another older brother, but he was more a jerk to her than a loving brother. 10 years her senior, he was responsible for her well-being till she reached 21, but he left her, squandered the family fortune on a bad business and was sent to jail for forgery, leaving her penniless. So she had to work part-time as a bartender in order to make-ends meet and to survive in this harsh world. She had made plenty of friends in her line of work and some of them were street racers. They found out about her phobia of driving, so they put her in intensive training in order to banish her fears. Well…they did a good job of it. Unfortunately, they hadn't expected her to become so hooked on racing that she developed an obsession for drifting and street racing. And as for the rest of the story, as the saying goes, that was history.

Now she had lost the reason to carry on. All her life, she had been running away from the past and that she had been putting up an act to show everyone that she was ok, no matter how hard life can be. The truth is…she was definitely NOT ok. She was so tired of pretending and putting up a happy face when deep down inside, she was crying buckets of tears.

And then, he came along. He had shown concern for her life and well-being. Ever since she lost her parents, no one had ever been concerned about her. Her friends were caring and loving enough, but they weren't concerned about her life. That night when she looked into his eyes, there was concern and…was there love for her as well? He might not have seen through her façade, but he had certainly broken her barrier. All her life, she had been building a protective wall around her to keep out threats…to protect herself from being hurt. But after that night, her wall slowly crumbled, because somehow, he made her feel that she did not need that wall anymore; that she should learn how to get on with life and live to the fullest. She had lived life independently for a long time; she had cleanly forgotten that sometimes, she too needed a helping hand to get her through life. He made her realize that. Yes, she was lonely then…and she is lonely now…without him.

She prayed desperately to see him again; and her prayers were answered when he came in the bar a month later. UCLA had won the Final Four, and the victorious, happy team celebrated at the Wild Moon. Drinks were on the house, and the atmosphere was even hotter than before. The Black Coyotes were asked specifically to perform their best for that night, so there was no room for any screw-ups. Siren had not been performing well for that last month, and so the boss decided to take her out of the team for that night, saying that she should take a break. She accepted it half-heartedly because she really wanted Rukawa to notice her again after his long absences. But the boss' words was authority, she had to obey orders.

The Black Coyotes were really bringing down the house that night. Everyone enjoyed their dances, including the UCLA basketball boys. Siren was hiding in a room behind the bar counter, licking her wounds. A moment of realization came over her slowly when she was brought out of her reverie by loud chanting. The noise was muffled behind closed doors, so she opened ajar the door to hear the chants better. What a shock she had! The crowds were chanting her name! SIREN! SIREN! Why would they want to see her dance after being disappointed night after night for a whole month?

The other Black Coyotes dragged her out of the room to face the crowd. Her eyes immediately caught a single figure out of the crowd, standing tall, fair-skin, raven-hair, blue eyes. Their eyes met…blue eyes meeting green ones…electric shock when through both of them, as they stared at each other.

"Who started the chants, Clarice?" asked Siren.

"That lover boy of yours, Siren. What's his name again? Oh ye, Rukawa-kun…hehe"

She stared at him again. Out of curiosity, she asked him in a whisper loud enough for only him to hear. "Why?"

"I thought you might need some encouragement. They told me your performance nose-dived after that night. I'm really sorry if I had offended or hurt you that badly."

"It's ok. Everything's fine now. Now that you came back. I really needed that encouragement. Thanks…Kaede." she smiled ever so sweetly, his heart nearly broke.

With the encouragement she got from the floor, especially from Rukawa, her passion came back ten-folds. She got onto the counter and began dancing like she had never before; like there was no tomorrow. The crowd went wild; even Rukawa couldn't help but dance along with the crowd. The night was young and they party all night long…like tomorrow would ever come. Siren had never felt this happy before. She was so satisfied with what she was doing right now.

After she finished her job, Siren packed her stuffs up, said her goodbyes, and was taking the left lane down 7th Avenue. She hadn't walked a few step away from the bar's entrance when she was stopped by big, strong, firm hands placed on her shoulders. She turned around defensively only to stare into familiar blue eyes. She gave a smile to the fox-eyed boy in front of her.

"You waited for me till now? Why's that, Rukawa-kun?"

"Oh, and I thought that we've moved to calling each other by our first name, since you did call me Kaede back there in the bar."

"Oops…Gomen nasai, Kaede. Thanks for coming back. I really…really missed you." she blushed as she said those words.

Rukawa took those small, skilful hands of her and held it close to his heart. "So you hadn't been performing well because of me, isn't it? I'm so sorry…"

"I said it's ok. Just don't ever leave me like this again, ok?"

Siren placed her arms around Rukawa's neck and gave him an Eskimo Kiss. As she softly whispered "I love you, Kaede" she brought her lips up to plant an innocent kiss on Rukawa's lips.

Rukawa wanted to say more, but he didn't want to spoil the night with more words; words that could spoil his relationship with the girl he had fallen in love with at first sight. Silence was a magical thing, and as he too whispered back "I love you, Siren" he leaned forward to touch his lips to hers in a gentle, chaste kiss. Passion enveloped them as their kiss deepened into a hungry, passionate kiss.

And they didn't say a single word for a very…long…time…

THE END

Author's Note: Completed…hope you like it…till next fic…


End file.
